Delitto
by CaptainWilliamsAhoy
Summary: - '...cada um levando no peito ou nas mãos o legado sujo de sangue e pecado dos seus pais.' Fanfic de fichas, fechada!
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Eu tenho visto umas fanfics de fichas por aí e, nossa, eu simplesmente adorei. A maior parte dos personagens que surgem de fics como aquelas são tão maravilhosamente complexos e únicos - talvez porque sejam pessoas de verdade se refletindo por eles ou sei lá -, melhores do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia pensar, então eu resolvi fazer eu mesma uma fanfic de fichas. A história na verdade eu escrevi para o desenvolvimento de um RPG com uns amigos, mas como ela é minha mesmo não tem problema usar.

* * *

**Delitto**

Tal qual a Varia, há muitos grupos dentro da Vongola que podem ou não depender da mesma. Muitos desses grupos foram abrandados, amansados durante os dez primeiros anos do Vongola Dieci, Sawada Tsunayoshi. A Vongola era, novamente, uma famiglia unida, a mais poderosa dentre as poderosas, não só por causa do poderio balístico. Quando o Dieci estava velho e cansado, era hora de escolher um novo líder.

O escolhido era o próprio filho de Tsunayoshi, seu herdeiro por sangue. Ele fora criado por Reborn desde a mais tenra juventude, preparado pelo Arcobaleno mais poderoso e mais próximo da Vongola, até o momento em que estava preparado, junto de seus amigos e aliados mais confiáveis, para assumir o lugar de seu pai. A décima primeira geração se iniciou.

Havia, dentro da famiglia, um grupo que não merecera a devida atenção enquanto Tsunayoshi abrandava as relações com as subdivisões, principalmente porque não havia nada a ser amansado neles e o seu surgimento foi muito tempo depois desse período. Alguns anos antes de Sawada Urie assumir, esse grupo foi criado.

Eram sete cientistas, antigos pupilos do Arcobaleno Verde. Eles admiravam o poder e a beleza das Vongolas Gears, mas também temiam a iminente cerimônia de herança, pois havia a possibilidade de que aquelas armas tão perfeitas para a décima geração fossem inadequadas para a décima primeira. Por causa desses temores, eles tentaram de todas as maneiras reproduzir os antigos anéis, mantendo o poder máximo que fora alcançado naquela geração.

Os boatos correram rápido. O futuro líder soube antes do pai, e fez questão de que aquilo não lhe fosse transmitido. Eles diziam que os experimentos daquele grupo eram para beneficiar uma máfia inimiga, que usaria o poder dos anéis para destruir a Vongola. Urie não acreditava realmente que os cientistas pudessem recriar aquilo até a véspera da cerimônia.

_'Sawada Urie,_

_Estamos cientes das suas ordens de não investigar a fundo os sete cientistas, porém, contrariamo-nas para o seu próprio bem._

_Eles conseguiram recriar os anéis. Provavelmente pretendem levar os D'Angelo para a cerimônia, a fim de atacar-nos lá._

_Pelo seu próprio bem, pelo da famiglia, e pelo do seu pai, sugiro que ataquemos agora._

_- Hanabusa Duran.'_

No mesmo dia, um grupo foi encarregado de ir nas casas de cada um dos envolvidos, liderados pelo chefe da segurança, Hanabusa Duran. Eles não tinham permissão para matar - era apenas pegar os anéis, usando força se necessário, e trazê-los inteiros -, mas isso foi ignorado. Nenhum dos cientistas possuia um dos anéis, apesar de admitirem que foram seus guardiões até aquele momento, e se recusaram a dizer onde estavam. Todos foram mortos. Um a um, os cientistas caíram. Mas onde estavam os anéis?

A causa para o desaparecimento deles corriam por suas vidas. Jovens, os filhos dos cientistas mortos, cada um levando no peito ou nas mãos o legado sujo de sangue e pecado dos seus pais.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa é a introdução do Delitto.

Vocês podem se inscrever para ser um dos filhos dos cientistas. Cada um dos filhos levará um anel e terá a chama correspondente a ele, herdada do pai ou mãe que trabalhava na pesquisa, a qual será definida por mim pela descrição do personagem. Aí vai a ficha:

* * *

**Nome completo:**

**Nome do pai ou da mãe que trabalhava na pesquisa: **(só um dos dois)**  
**

**Idade: **(por volta dos dezessete anos)

**Aparência: **(o mais detalhado possível, isso inclui qualquer marca de nascença e coisas do gênero)

**Personalidade: **(idem acima, inclusive o modo como se relaciona com as pessoas)

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Habilidades:**

**Roupas que costuma usar: **(incluindo roupas de festa)**  
**

**Estilo de luta: **(é ágil, forte, determinado, EXTREMO -n)**  
**

**Arma: **(alguma arma que exista, se houver qualquer modificação nela, descreva)

**Animal de Box: **(no máximo dois)

**Se for conveniente, posso juntar seu personagem com algum outro, em um par romântico?**

**Se for necessário, posso matar seu personagem?**

**Qual chama você acha que combina mais com seu personagem? **(apenas uma, exceto tempestade e céu)

* * *

Mas vocês também podem se inscrever para serem os Guardiões da décima primeira geração, junto com Sawada Urie! A ficha é igual ao dos filhos dos cientistas, exceto pelo segundo item, que deverá ser substituído pelo seguinte:

**Qual é a sua relação com Urie? **(já se conheciam, têm algum atrito, um caso, etc.)

E a idade dos Guardiões é por volta dos vinte, e não dos dezessete, e tempestade está liberada no último item.

**Bom, está aí, quem quiser se inscrever, o faça. Se houver mais pessoas do que vagas, elas integrarão o grupo de ataque.**


	2. Bônus: Cerejas

**N/A: **OMGOMG, já temos a Guardiã da Tempestade do Undicesimo! Lashini mandou a primeira ficha, com sua personagem **Luci Orchidee**. Parabéns e obrigada, amica. Como ela mandou algo além do que eu tinha pedido na ficha também_ (a idiota aqui esqueceu de pedir a história, se os que vierem se inscrever puderem mandar eu agradeço) _e eu achei tão foooofo que vai virar um bônus!

* * *

**Cerejas**

A garotinha andava sozinha pela estradinha que levava à uma pequena cidade. Seu avô simplesmente sumira há alguns dias, deixando-a sozinha naquele lugar enorme e um pouco assustador. O efeito de tanto espaço e tão poucas pessoas começava a se fazer presente no seu caminhar - lento e arrastado - e no modo com que puxa a franja de um castanho quase laranja sobre os olhos. O pouco que ela via sob os cabelos era o brilho do sol, mas isso estava bom.

Ou não. Um garoto vinha andando distraído pela mesma estrada estreita, os olhos protegidos por uma mão enquanto olhava para as poucas nuvens no céu. Ele carregava um saco de papel cujo conteúdo parecia pesado. Ele não percebera a garota e ela tampouco o fez, de tal modo que ambos colidiram no meio do caminho.

— Ei, você está bem? — ele se mantivera de pé, enquanto a garota caíra sentada. Ela ergueu os olhos para o garoto e viu que ele lhe estendia a mão, a sacola jazendo no chão.

— E-estou. — ela piscou algumas vezes antes de segurar o braço que lhe era estendido e se levantar. Não conseguia direito se lembrar das boas-maneiras que aprendera, encarando-o meio de boca aberta. Era tão bonito. O sol o iluminava por trás, escurecendo seus cabelos que deveriam ser castanhos e ocultando seus olhos nas sombras.

— Tem certeza? — o garoto se afastou um passo, percebendo de súbito que estava perto demais. Era simplesmente uma reação de proteger o espaço alheio, mas deixou um sentimento amargo na garota. — Ah, me desculpe. De verdade. Devia ter prestado mais atenção no caminho.

As palavras dele somadas àquela sensação estranha e desconhecida a despertaram de seu torpor. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, de uma maneira que fez as maria-chiquinhas baterem de uma maneira suave nas suas bochechas.

— Não, tudo bem, a culpa foi minha. — soltou de uma vez, vendo-o sorrir com sua recuperação. Mas logo seu sorriso se tornou uma carranca teimosa. Ele não a deixaria assumir a culpa.

Então ele se abaixou para a sacola, tirando de lá de dentro um pote grande com um líquido vermelho escuro e denso dentro. A garota encarou aquela coisa, tentando descobrir o que era. Ketchup? Molho de tomate? Mas por que ele lhe mostraria algo assim? Só quando ele abriu a tampa e o cheiro doce de fruta saiu ela percebeu que não era algo totalmente líquido ou pastoso. Pequenas cerejas se amontoavam no líquido de conserva, que tinha quase o mesmo tom delas e parecia grosso como uma calda.

— Aqui. Como um pedido de desculpas. — ele tirou uma cereja de dentro do pote, segurando-a entre o polegar e o indicador. — Vamos lá, eu não vou sair daqui até você aceitar. — pressionou a frutinha contra os lábios dela, a calda melando seus dedos. Ela corou, mas abriu a boca para pegar a cereja. Era muito doce, como aquele momento, de um jeito agradável. — Pronto. Doeu?

O sorriso que ele abriu era tão bom quanto a cereja, acalorando ainda mais o rosto da garota constrangida, fazendo-a sorrir e, num reflexo, passar a língua pelos lábios para pegar o que sobrara da calda.

— Essas estão fora de época por aqui. — murmurou, enquanto fechava o pote e recolocava-o no saco. — Meu pai adora, então me fez ir buscar para ele. — havia algo no modo como ele citou seu pai que a fazia pensar nele como alguém bom. Claro, ela teria pensado isso de qualquer forma. Só alguém bom teria um filho como aquele garoto.

— São muito boas. — ela sussurou, num fio de voz. Sentia-se muito tola, corada e constrangida daquela maneira. Mas ele não pareceu perceber e despediu-se dela com um sorriso leve, sumindo em uma curva na estrada mais à frente. Só quando ela já não podia vê-lo, a pergunta mais importante e que sentia-se ainda mais estúpida por não ter feito surgiu.

_Qual é o nome dele? _

**X**

— Então você é a neta do velho Orchidee? — o homem sentado na cadeira de espaldar alto perguntou à Luci, gentilmente. Tudo nele emanava a mesma gentileza que você esperaria de um pai amoroso e preocupado, da voz até os cabelos castanhos manchados de branco-prateado.

— Sim, Dieci. — ela não pode deixar de demonstrar alguma admiração pelo líder da Vongola à sua frente. Era como se todas as histórias e lendas da sua vida e dos seus feitos estivesse gravada em seus olhos castanhos e vincado seu rosto antigo e bondoso.

— Pode me chamar de Tsuna, pequena. — ele sorria abertamente. Lembrava tanto seu avô que ela sentiu um aperto doloroso no peito. Sentia muita saudade dele e de sua casa e das conversas intermináveis sobre o seu trabalho. Reprimiu duramente o impulso de chorar. Não o fazia na frente das pessoas, tampouco o faria na frente do lendário líder.

Então um rapaz irrompeu pelas portas duplas, andando empertigado em seu terno preto impecável. Ele, de pronto, roubou toda a atenção de Luci. _Não era possível... _ela repetia para si mesma, enquanto ele andava até ficar quase ao seu lado, sob o olhar atento do Dieci.

— Oi pai. — o rapaz sorriu, afastando os cabelos castanhos e meio compridos dos olhos com as pontas dos dedos. — Reborn disse que o senhor queria falar comigo. O que foi?

— Urie, eu gostaria que você conhecesse a sua Guardiã da Tempestade. — Tsuna meneou a cabeça na direção de Luci que, assustada e incrédula, arregalou mais ainda os olhos. — Luci Orchidee, esse é o Undicesimo, meu filho, Sawada Urie. — pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala, Urie virou-se para a garota e sorriu.

— É um prazer te conhecer, Luci. — ele apertou delicadamente a mão dela, sem desviar os olhos muito azuis dos seus, mas ela nada disse.

Era estranho, mas enquanto ela o olhava, podia jurar que o conhecia de algum lugar. De onde? Nunca tinha encontrado pessoalmente o Dieci ou o seu filho. Naquele momento, Luci lambeu os lábios num reflexo, como se tivesse alguma esperança de sentir a doçura das cerejas e de um amor infantil ali.

* * *

**Edit! [2]  
****N/a: **Gente, obrigada pelas cinco fichas que me mandaram. Muito, muito obrigada, de verdade, a todos vocês. Eu só vim fazer esse edit para atualizar a lista de personagens e de chamas disponíveis, para os que vierem se inscrever a partir de agora. (Só pra avisar: Contraffatto é o nome da pesquisa e, consequentemente, dos anéis e da 'família')

**Vongola:  
**Sky - Sawada Urie  
Storm - Luci Orchidee (_Lashini_)  
Sun - Mind Sky (_Hahi-chan_)  
Cloud - Rokuro Hiroki _(Abely C.)  
_Mist - Saya Irene _(Laeny Darkness)_  
Thunder - Hayashi Higashi _(Dani-chan)_**  
**Rain - Kotoko Hanamura _(Midori Matsu)_

**Contraffatto:  
**Sky - Raphael Debernardi  
Storm - Gianna Debernardi  
Sun - Hayashi Nishi _(Dani-chan)_  
Cloud - Yuu Hotarumori _(Midori Matsu)_  
Mist - Atsushi Daisuke (_Inugami_)  
Thunder - Sabrina Culler (_reneev_)  
Rain - Tomiko Shiro (_Abely C._)

**OMG.** A Vongola encheu *o* /morre  
**OMG². **Agora tá tudo lotado *-* Hahi, desculpa ter deixado a Piche, mas eu meio que tava esperando uma outra persona da Midori, e tal. Mas ela vai entrar na história também, claro /lala


	3. Bônus: This is War

**N/a**: Para estrear o notebook e os personagens, esse não é o primeiro capítulo ainda. Um bônus/spoilers com uma das músicas da Soundtrack, disponível no meu perfil junto com as fotos dos personagens e os símbolos das famiglias. Bom, vamos à spoilerzada!

* * *

**This is War**

A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war...

_A flecha explodiu em pleno ar, com o estrondo de um trovão, estilhaçando-se em mil pedaços afiados de cristal, voando em direção dos homens adversários. Mais uma dezena de flechas se sucedeu àquela, uma dezena de raios certeiros, e a garota com o arco sorriu. Era como Artemis, uma deusa fazendo justiça. Atena deveria sorrir-lhe também, a própria deusa da Guerra a abençoava naquela batalha._

To the soldier, the civillian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war...

_— Isso não é culpa n... Minha! __— ele gritou, agarrando os ombros da meia-irmã. Ela voltou os olhos marejados na sua direção por um segundo, antes de fechá-los. A próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi a ausência da garota, e uma mão pequena batendo com força na lateral da sua cabeça._

_____— NÃO SE FAÇA DE MÁRTIR. ELE MORREU SOB AS ORDENS DO SEU CHEFE IDIOTA. __— ela berrava à plenos pulmões, as adagas brilhando em suas mãos e seus olhos iluminados pelas chamas. Permaneceram imóveis, enquanto ela tentava respirar direito e ele esfregava o vermelho do rosto._

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
It's the moment to life and the moment to die  
It's the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight...

_— Ninguém se aproxima. __— ela empunhou o rifle, apertando o apoio contra o peito. __— _Cecchino Tre_____. __— sussurrou. Um tipo de névoa saiu da ponta da arma, subindo como um projeto de chama, espiralando no ar. Os outros recuaram alguns passos, alguns até deixando as armas caírem. __— Quem chegar perto _morre_______._ Capisce_________?_

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

_Tudo estava enevoado, como se o mundo fosse uma miragem, uma ilusão. O rapaz sorrindo malignamente, o olhos preto e vermelho cintilando sob os óculos de armação grossa, parecia dizer-lhe algo. A guardiã Vongola abriu a boca, e algo que parecia entrou em seus pulmões com o peso de uma rocha, enquanto o desconhecido ria mais, observando a mulher afundar lentamente no ar._

_— Tolinha. __— ele falava como se fosse mais velho. Mais esperto. Sua risada remetia à outra década, à outro guardião da Névoa. __— Esse é o _meu _mundo._

A warning to the prophet  
To the liar, to the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the Messiah  
This is war...

_— Eu vou te matar. __— o espadachim tirou a espada de dois gumes do coldre, erguendo-a no ar. O rapaz riu._

_____— Eu gostaria de ver você tentar. __— ele ficou girando as duas katanas na mão por um segundo, antes de avançar para o adversário._

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

_— Me diga. __— ele a fez recuar até bater contra a parede. Apoiou os braços dos dois lados de sua cabeça, inclinando o rosto para perto do dela. __— O que, de verdade, eu preciso fazer para você deixar de ser tão formal? Isso? __— e a beijou de repente, sem deixar espaço para argumentação. _

It's the moment to life and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight...

___— Eles não precisavam ter morrido. __— a mulher pequenina segurava com firmeza sua concha, encarando com olhos marejados os homens à sua frente. Eles, por sua vez, gritavam, encarando o incêndio que os consumia em suas mentes. __— Mas vocês vão._

_________— E bem rápido. __— sua companheira ergueu a katana, avançando com uma velocidade absurda para cima dos soldados indefesos._

I do believe in the light,  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done, war is won,  
Lift your hands toward the sun

_O Sol brilhava de novo através das nuvens. O furacão não fora embora, nós apenas estavamos no olho, na calmaria. Mas não a tempestade não demoraria a voltar. Nós a esperaríamos, não tão pacientemente. Só se combate um incêncio com outro maior ainda._


End file.
